Settling Down
by WhoKnowsAnymore125
Summary: My first attempt at writing anything, I hope it goes down well. Settling down tells the story of a young man who spent his whole life travelling from place to place and his experience settling down after finding a cheap house in a small rural community called Pelican Town.


Author's Notes: sorry everyone I doubt this'll be good, I'm failing English right now and barely read let alone write so just... sit tight

not to mention I'm gay so this romance might be a little odd.

Some of the plot points may be seen as cliche, to which I say... yup.

My punctuation may be a little off, hence why I'm failing English.

I'm aware this won't be great, but all I ask is that you give me a chance.

Without further ado, I happily subject you to the torture that is my attempt at creativity

Giovanni stepped off the dilapidated shuttle into Pelican Town for the first time, he had always been a wanderer but in all his travels there were few places he had found that had such an aura of calmness. He breathed in the fresh mountain air and lugged his backpack with him into the town centre, he had recently purchased a house on the southern side of the town, according to the seller it was previously a hat store but to his eye it was just a normal house, a little run down but he always liked a challenge... or that's what he was going to tell himself to avoid thinking pessimistically. He pushed his golden blonde fringe out of his eyes and explored the surroundings, he stumbled upon a store not far from where he started, "Pierre's General Store" he said in a curious manner before walking inside. He was greeted with a room covered in delightfully rustic decor, this whole town seemed to him like it was in a rift in time. He nodded to the man behind the counter and began walking towards him but was interrupted by a blunt smack to the torso, he was staggered but managed to stay on his feet whereas

the girl who bumped into him fell flat on the floor. He gasped and extended a hand to the girl, smiling warmly at her although he has an embarrassed expression which he did a very poor job of hiding. The girl took his hand and he lifted her back onto her feet, "forgive me miss I was absorbed in thought, you're not hurt are you?" he asked with an overly formal tone and worried laugh. The woman looked up at him, even while upright the man towered above her, his ocean blue eyes catching her attention "No no that was my fault! I'm really sorry" she apologised to him before looking at him curiously "do I know you? I thought the new farmer wasn't due to arrive for a few months." He laughed as he looked at his clothes, they were rugged and more practical than fashionable but they were still far from a farmer's attire "Do I look like a farmer to you? Wait don't answer that" She got a little flustered as she thought about what she said "Sorry! I didn't mean for that to sound mean!"

She frantically tried to explain to him. He shrugged "I didn't take it as such, I just moved in to the cabin south of town, the old hat shop" she smiled at the man before wiping it off her face, she normally wasn't this friendly especially not with strangers so she tried to retain her aesthetic with a more relaxed expression. "Oh I haven't introduced myself! I'm Giovanni, it's a pleasure" He held out his hand to the woman, she shook his hand and smiled slightly "Abigail, likewise" she looked over at the clock before running out of the store without saying another word. He looked in the direction where Abigail ran off, wondering what on earth just happened before the man behind the counter started laughing, "that's probably the friendliest I've seen her in a while, maybe you caught her off guard." Giovanni remembered why he came to the store and walked up to the counter, smiling awkwardly "That was quite the introduction" He picked up a few necessities before being interrupted by a loud rumble coming from his stomach, he walked out of the shop and tried to find a restaurant.

Giovanni searched the town for a few minutes before seeing the closest thing he'd seen so far, "The Stardrop Saloon." He walked inside and took a seat at the counter before he noticed the distinctive purple hair and the frankly corny goth clothing of Abigail, She noticed him as he was looking at her and his neck quickly darted back around to face the proprietor. He ordered a beer and some pizza, taking it into the arcade to eat to meet some people closer to his age. The room was populated by 3 other people all roughly around his age, one was Abigail who he desperately tried to not repeat his eye contact incident with, the man standing closest to her put her edgy look to shame, looking like someone who was raised by My Chemical Romance and the only one who didn't look overtly hostile towards him was a man trying (and failing) to perfect his pool 'skills'. The denim clad man looked up and addressed Giovanni, "sup new guy I'm Sam, this here is Sebastian and the girl in the corner is Abigail." He smiled at Sam, refusing to admit he already met Abigail out of embarrassment, "Nice to meet you all, I expected this to be a ghost town but it's nice to see people my age here," Sam laughed and stole a slice of Giovanni's pizza "Just because there are people your age here doesn't mean this isn't a ghost town." The men both laughed as the other two avoided the conversation like the plague. Gio got up and put a coin in the arcade machine, he didn't like to admit it but he spent his free time almost exclusively playing games, he loaded up the game and easily cleared levels as Abigail looked over his shoulder somewhat angrily. When he finally died he walked over to the pool table and challenged Sam, Sam smiled and arranged the balls "Alright but I'm not very good, Sebastian's the one to go to if you want a good game." His brief high from doing well in the arcade game was cut short by his miserable loss to Sam, watching in horror as he rejoiced. Abigail was laughing rather audibly and Sebastian had the slightest smile, so insignificant that you'd need a protractor to tell if he was smiling or not. The night went on and Giovanni became fast friends with Sam, the others still refused to interact with him, only chipping in to the conversation very briefly, they stayed in the arcade together long into the night before all heading home, Giovanni collapsing on the inflatable mattress he brought to use as a temporary bed, "life is gonna change, god that sounds so cheesy" he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Giovanni woke up at 11:30am, a good time for him but terrible for everyone else with most people being up by 9, He got up and immediately head into town, breakfast be damned. His first view as he entered the town for the second time was the familiar face of Sam trying to do a kickflip, he kept himself from laughing out of fear of being challenged to do one himself so he stood and watched, snickering quietly when Sam finally noticed him "oh hey Gio!" Sam shouted to him despite not being too far away, he waved at Sam as he watched him pick up his skateboard "Hey there Tony Hawk, sick moves." Sam seemed completely unfazed and undeterred by Gio's obvious sarcasm "Thanks man! I'm practising extra hard." Gio was amused by his determination "so for my first full day in Pelican, what is there to actually do around here?" Sam's real smile morphed into a very obviously fake one "Well there's... uhh... there's umm..." Sam stammered as he tried to think of something with Gio's face growing increasingly worried "Oh wait! Me, Abigail and Sebastian are all going up to woods near the old mine to hang out, you can come with if you'd like" Gio's eyes widened, partially because he'd never been asked to hang out before but mostly because he was surprised he wasn't talking out of his ass. He smiled eagerly and took Sam up on his offer "that sounds great! Where and when?" Sam started walking towards the north of town, skateboard in hand "I'll grab Sebastian, you grab Abigail and we'll meet at the large pine tree near the cave in an hour." Gio nodded and happily strolled into Pierre's and through the back to outside Abigail's room, (Sam told him where she lived but I skipped it because it's boring. more so than everything else) knocking and waiting patiently before he heard loud yelling from within. He took a deep breath and opened the door, mentally preparing himself for whatever horrors lie within...

She was playing video games *dun dun duuuun*

Gio walked into her room nervously and saw her heavily dyed hair in a mess as she shouts at her TV, she was playing the game Gio had played in the bar the other day. She was too engrossed in her game to notice him at first but she eventually turned around and saw him "G-Giovanni! what are you doing in my room!?" Gio was in a bad position but tried his best to explain "Sam told me to come get you! I heard you shouting so I walked in, I knocked first don't worry!" She sighed angrily and swore revenge on Sam "Alright alright, I appreciate the concern I guess... anyways since you're here why don't you beat this game for me?" she laughed and pointed to the spare controller next to her. Giovanni sat down on a cushion beside her and joined her game, trying his best to co-operate as Abigail's frustrated shouts turned to smiles and laughter. The two played together for a good while, when they put their controllers down as Abigail ran out of lives, to Gio's surprise Abigail was laughing. "that was fun, we got so far too! Oh yeah sorry about yesterday... just yesterday in general" She grinned excitedly at Gio as she stood up to get her coat on, Gio glanced at the clock before grabbing Abigail's wrist and sprinting out of the shop towards their meeting spot before Abigail could get her coat on, "we're so late!" he said frantically as Abigail stumbled, struggling to keep up with Gio's pace, she was having fun.

They reached the tree where Sam and Sebastian were waiting, Gio and Abigail stopped to catch their breath before all four of them walked towards a campsite, crowding around a long deserted campfire. Gio looked over at Abigail and couldn't help but notice her cheeks were red,he shrugged it off and assumed it was due to the running. Sam took out some snacks from his backpack as the ash from the long abandoned bonfire blew ash into the nearby river, scattering as it danced in the spring breeze. Sebastian leaned forward and re-lit the fire, everyone sitting back and watching it roar. Sam relaxed and looked towards Abby and Gio "Abigail where were you? You and Gio should have been here ages ago!" Abigail shrugged "we just lost track of time, I needed to clean my room" Gio was way too dense to understand why she was lying and was about to tell Sam what happened before Sebastian interrupted him "hurry up next time" his cold stare was off-putting. Abigail nudges Gio's shoulder jokingly "Yeah Gio hurry up!" Gio laughed and took a sip of Joja Cola. Nobody said much, everyone just sat there and quietly enjoyed the environment, watching the water gently ripple from the odd rocks and twigs being blown into the river. although the gales were roaring the valley had a very peaceful atmosphere, the wind dulled your worries until there was nothing else but you and the forest.


End file.
